Past and Present Love
by Chaos06
Summary: Two girls get through into Fuedal Japan. (An: I suck at summeries) Oh and there will be mild Swaring.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
Time Flies!  
  
A black convertible with three golden dragons on the hood and sides of the car, with silver interior came speeding down the highway. The girl driving the car had long, lower-back length chocolate-colored hair with sliver streaks, pulled into a high tight ponytail, and her black, empty eyes gave her a dangerous appearance, the small smirk on her light pink lips seemed to complete the look.   
  
"So, how was Paris?" The girl in the passengers seat asked. This girl had a more kind and innocent look to her. Her mid-back length black hair had red highlights in it, and her soft dark violet eyes, and kind smile an her pink hughed lips gave her the look of an innocent child.   
  
"Fine, I suppose." The driver spoke softly to the girl next to her, completely contrasting with her rough appearances. Both girls had on similar uniforms, except the driver had pants, while the passenger had a skirt.   
  
"So why did they decide on these god awful uniforms again, Jennifer?" The driver asked her companion, Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer looked at her friend. "They said that it would cause less fighting or something like that, Brande."   
  
Brande smirked and looked straight ahead. As they were going down the highway to their school, a strange light surrounded them, neither of the girls notice. A new song came on the radio, Past and Present Love, by Rurouni-senshi.   
  
I've taveled through time.  
  
I've been to the future.  
  
I know could happen.  
  
I know the resaults.  
  
I've been to the preasent.  
  
I saw all that happened.  
  
I've been to past.  
  
And there I saw your face.  
  
My past and preasent lover  
  
I've seen threw out time.  
  
Rather it's our future  
  
Or it may be past  
  
You are still love  
  
You still have my heart.  
  
My past and preasent love.  
  
I know our action.  
  
I have the pain  
  
If it's for best  
  
I might never know.  
  
And been to the future  
  
I've to been to the preasent  
  
And I've been to the Past.  
  
And there I saw your face  
  
My past and preasent lover.  
  
You were in my past.  
  
My past and preasent lover  
  
I've seen threw out time.  
  
Rather it's our future  
  
Or it may be past  
  
You are still love  
  
You still have my heart.  
  
My past and preasent love.  
  
"When did you turn on the radio?" Brande asked Jennifer.   
  
"I didn't." Jennifer said then both the girls noticed the light.   
  
"What the... Jennifer!" Brande shouted as they disappeared.   
  
The car swerved and ran into a parked gas truck, that soon after exploded. No one could have survived the intense explosion.  
  
"After an extreme crash that happened just this morning, two family's are now mourning the deaths of their two young daughters, Brande Alexzadria Lenihan, and Sodanet Jennifer Khem. They will be forever missed." The news castor spoke sadly as the T.V. shut off.  
  
The girls were falling through a black tunnel of some sort. Jennifer was slowly becoming younger. When she reached, what looked like, five Brande reached out and grasped her, pulling the still de-aging child into her tight embrace. They had finally fallen, hard, on to solid ground. Brande had quickly shifted their potions to take the full impact, with Jennifer, now an infant no more then a few months, crying from fright.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright. Don't cry little Kitten." Brande cooed as she sat up. She winced in pain at the simple movement. 'Damn! That hurts!' She thought as she picked herself up off the ground.   
  
Noticing her pain, Jennifer did the only thing she could, she hug her as best as her little arms would let her. "Don't worry, Kitten, I'm fine." Brande said to her best friend, 'now adopted daughter.' She added mentally. "You know that name suits ya Jenn. You got your self a new nick name!" Brande held the infant close as she walked, painfully, through the dark forest. "Look Kitten, a house. It looks abandoned." Brande said as she entered the fairly large house in the middle of the forest. The dust collated on the furniture, floors and fire places confirmed her suspicions, the house hadn't been touch in years. "Perfect!" Brande exclaimed after studying the house. She turned to the infant in her arms. "We have a new home, Kitten!" Jennifer giggled at her 'mothers' antics. "Let's get you to sleep." She said as she cleared the dust off of the bed in the largest of the two rooms. "This will be my room, but you'll stay with me till you're old enough to sleep alone." Brande smiled at the infant, and laid her on the queen sized bed.  
  
"Waa! Waaaa! Waaaa!" Jennifer wailed as Brande went to exit the room.   
  
On hearing the wails, Brande ran back to Jennifer and held her tight. "Shhh. Shhh. Don't cry Kitten." Brande cooed softly to the baby. "I'll sing you a song, ok?" At that Jennifer smiled softly. "Hush little baby don't say word..." As she sang the song, Jennifer slowly crept into a peaceful sleep. Brande covered the small form of her 'daughter' with the blanket. "I'd better get some fire wood." Brande said as she looked at the fire place on the far wall of the bedroom.   
  
She walked out of the bedroom, and out of the house. Brande gathered enough wood to last the night then went back to the house, worried about Jennifer. She put the wood in the fire place and started a fire. After that Brande climbed onto the bed and fell asleep with Jennifer in her arms.  
  
When dawn broke Brande was already out gathering fire wood for the day. Jennifer was still sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. "Five O'clock already. Better check on Kitten." Brande said as she looked at the watch on her wrist. She went back inside and sat the fire wood by the stove. Brande went in to the bedroom to check on Jennifer. Once she was sure Jennifer was sleeping soundly, she went to the livingroom and looked around. "I'll have ta clean this place up, wont I!" She exclaimed as started to clean the dust off the furniture.   
  
After about two hours Brande stopped cleaning. 'Jennifer will be waking up soon, maybe I should start breakfast.' She thought as she exited the house to gather food. Ten minutes later she had retreated form the pond at the back of the house with a large catfish. She then went to gather berries from the small blue berry bushes that lined the front of the house. After gathering enough berries to last the day, Brande went back into the house to start breakfast.   
  
As she entered the kitchen to sit down the food, she heard Jennifer's soft crying in the bedroom. "Coming!" Brande said as she tossed aside the food to run to the infants side. She entered the room to see Jennifer wiggling around on top of the bed, crying. "Hey it's alright little Kitten, I'm here now." Brande spoke softly to her baby girl.   
  
As Brande moved into the, now 'spotless', livingroom with Jennifer in her arms; she noticed a small, black and white, cat-like fuzz ball prancing around. Jennifer saw the kitten playing around, she giggled and wanted to play with it. As Brande approached the kitten she realized it was a white tiger. As the baby tiger began to happily pounced around them, Brande looked frantically around for the mother. As she looked around, she noticed how the kitten got in, she had left the front door wide open when she entered the house to set down the food she had gathered for breakfast.   
  
"Looks like you wonder to far this time, little one." Brande said to the small kitten as she sat Jennifer down so she could start breakfast. She shut the front door then went into the kitchen to start breakfast. "So, what should we name him, Kitten?" Brande asked with a small devilish smile. "How about.....Blazer?" The kitten purred as he heard his new name. "That's a yes!" Brande looked in the cupboard and found a small berry grinder. She finished grinding the berries and searched for a small cup and a pan to cook the fish in.  
  
After breakfast the three took a small walk in to the forest. Jennifer clung to Brande's shirt, while Blazer pranced by their side. After about thirty minutes of exploring the forest, they came upon a large female white tiger lying dead in the path. When Brande saw this she gasped. Blazer ran up to it showing Brande that this was his mother.   
  
"Oh! that must be your mom, Blazer ." Brande said softly. Brande looked around for something to help dig a grave for the tiger. As she looked she came across a large shovel-like object and started to dig. As she did this Blazer jumped in the hole and started to helping. "Blazer you want to help don't ya?." Brande asked and Blazer looked up and started to pur. "O.K. You can help then."   
  
They finished digging the hole for the tiger and placed her in it. Brande then covered her with the dirt, and place a large thin rock in the ground to mark her grave. After which she said a few words in her honor. As they started on their way home, Brande noticed an object gleaming in a near by a bush. She sat Jennifer down by blazer, and went to see what it was and found a sword stuck in the ground, its sheath was placed neatly in the bushes next to the open path.   
  
"Wow!" Brande whispered awed by the beautiful weapon that laid before her. She ran her fingers down the swords hilt and blade, studying it. The hilt was made from a type of black crystal, and had a pure gold dragon wrapped around it with a diamond in the visible eye. The blade was made from an impenetrable steel and had the same golden dragon carved into each of the long sides. It was a Japanese katana with a reverse blade and sharp tip, known as a sakobatu. The sheath was silver, with the golden dragon wound around it as well, and the belt attached was black with a diamond were it hooked together. Brande picked up the katana and sheath and decided to keep them. She put the weapon's sheath around her waist then placed the weapon it self in it. Brande picked Jennifer up, and she and Blazer started home. On the way home Jennifer had fallen asleep in Brande's arms.   
  
"Well Blazer it looks like I got a hunting weapon now." Brande said to the small tiger.   
  
"Meooww!" Blazer 'roared' happily as they entered their home.  
  
A year later a six-teen-year-old Brande and a one-year-old Jennifer were found in a village market piking up some small items.   
  
"Mamma? Dis?" Asked Jennifer holding an item up for her mother to see, her shoulder length red- streaked thin black hair pulled into low pig tails, and her large violet eyes shone with happiness. She had on a small kimono that reached just above her ankles.   
  
"Sure Kitten. If that's what you want." Brande spoke to her daughter, her calf-length thick silver-streaked chocolate hair pulled to the top of her head and braided so it reached her knees, blew slightly in the wind, her usually empty black eyes sparkled with love towards the little girl. She had on a pair of lose black slacks, and a what looked like a silver dress-type kimono, with slits up to her thighs, form fitting, and a golden dragon with back eyes coiled in the middle of the upper part of the dress. The outfit seemed to match the sword that hung at her waist. "Hey! I want this!" She yelled at the man in front of her.   
  
The man turned to his new costumer. "You're the Dragon!" The man yelled out excitedly as soon when he recognized her.   
  
"Yeah. So. I want this toy." She said calmly, she got this often. Here she was famous for her fighting, and had saved this village many times from the Shinson-Gumi squad. Now she was a star to them, even bigger then the Battousai himself. It drove her mad, though no one new her, nor her daughter's name.   
  
"Well alright! No charge!" He said happily. Brande shook her head at him, took the toy, picked Jennifer up, and went home.  
  
"Blazer we're home!" Brande yelled as she entered the house and shut the door.  
  
Jennifer grabbed the toy and jumped down. "Bazer! Bazer!" She yelled as she sat on the floor to play with her new toy.   
  
Just then a man with his sword drawn came running into the room, a ful grown Blazer right behind him, growling. The man had orange-red hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of his head, light violet eyes and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. When the man saw the women and child in the room, he immediately stopped running and faced off against the white tiger. He went to strike when Brande stepped in front of him stopped him with her own sword.   
  
"What are you doing?" The man demanded. "It'll-" He was cut off.  
  
"Do nothing to harm anyone, unless told!" Brande said, angered by this new man. "Blazer down." At her soft comand the tiger backed of.   
  
"Bazer!" Jennifer ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"He's your pet?" The man said surprised as he sheethed his sword.   
  
"No. Friend." Brande said as she did the same. "Why are you in my home?" She asked fiercely.   
  
"I'm sorry for intruding." The man apologized. "The Shinson-Gumi were after me, I needed a place to hide. Thank you Miss...?" He trailed off at her name.  
  
"The viligers call me the Dragon." She said as she went into the kitchen.   
  
"Oh! I've heard of you! The people here seem to love you." He exclaimed, not truly caring. "They also say that you have an adorable little girl, Kitten...I think?" He added thoughtfully.   
  
"Yeah that's her." Brande nodded in her direction. "What's your name anyway?" She asked, still not looking up from the stove.   
  
"Himora, Kenshin. What are you making?" Kenshin asked walking up to her from behind.   
  
"A birthday cake for Jennifer." She said softly. She looked at the little girl playing in the living room with Blazer, her eyes softened as she rembered when they were all togather, all of their little group of friends.   
  
"You must realy love her." Kenshin's soft voice broke her train of thought. Her eyes went hard again as she turned to face him.   
  
"Yes. I do." She stated and went back to the cake.  
  
"You can stay in the guest room." Brande said as she and Kenshin did the dishes.   
  
"What?" Kenshin was surprised that she had offered him a room for the night.   
  
"Come on. I'll show you your room." She started for the room that would soon be Jennifers.   
  
"Hey nice room." He whistiled as he looked at the room. It was panted with ocean waves on the walls and the bed on the far wall had sea green sheets and an ocean comforter. "You do it?" He looked at her.   
  
"Yes. Good night." Brande said as she left the room.   
  
"Night!" Kenshin called to her retreating form. He went and layed on the bed and after only afew minutes he was fast asleep.  
  
Brande walked into the livingroom , and saw Jennifer and Blazer asleep on the floor. She bent down and picked Jennifer up and went to their bedroom. "Night Kitten." She whipered and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next moring Brande woke up to Blazer roars. She quickly grabed her sword and ran to the hall. "Who are you?" Brande yelled at the intruders.   
  
"We're part of the Shinson-Gumi squad. We have reason to bieleave that the Boutsi is in your house. Call down the animal and hand him over, and you may live!" Said a man who looked like he was the leader of the small group.   
  
"No." Brande said smogly, unsheething the sword and throughing the sheath aside.   
  
"Wha...?" Kenshin stopped when he saw the solders in the hall. He too unsheethed his sword and both got into identical fighting stances.   
  
"You can't be nearly as good as the Battousai, Girl!" Another man said as they grabed their swords as well.  
  
"Let's." Kenshin started.  
  
"Began." Brande finished.   
  
The Shinson Gumi squad charged the two warriors. After only ten minutes all but the leader had fallen, and were draged out of the house by Blazer.   
  
"Mamma?" Jennifer walked out and was right in the middle of the two separate sides. The man and Brande looked at her. The man saw the oprotunity to win, and Brande saw her little Kitten in trouble. Brande ran to her, the Shinson-Gumi solder did the same. Kenshin went to intersact the solder while Brande went to Jennifer. The man was about to reach her when Kenshin nocked him off target. Brande grabed Jennifer and ran into the room quickly.   
  
"Blazer!" She yelled to her feline companion. The white tiger came speeding into the room, stopping at the end of the bed. "Watch her!" She demanded and went to kill the man who threatened her child. As she ran out of the room, she went straight to the Shinson-Gumi leader and started a short battle with him, it ended only a moment later out side of the house. He began to bag for his life as she knocked him to the ground. Brande ignored his please and swiftly slit his throat, watching as he choaked on his own blood, dieing slowly, a dark smirk played across her face. At the look in her eyes Kenshin shuddered.  
  
"Remind me not to make you angry, 'ever'!" He whispered to her when the man had finally died, though he too had a smirk on his face.   
  
"Deal." She said as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Six month later the small family was in a shopping center, looking for new clothes.   
  
"Mamma! Wooky! Wooky!" Jennifer yelled, happily, looking at an outfit similar to her mother's just dark blue were Brande's is silver, with a red phoenix on it.   
  
"Yap! It's yours. We had it made for you." Brande said to Jennifer.   
  
"Rary? Daddy?" She said turning to Kenshin.   
  
"Yap! That we did!" He said as he held the little girls hand.  
  
"Bazer! Wook it!" She told the large tiger. He roared happily.  
  
"Go try it on!" Brande told the young girl, as she waved to the worker to give her the outfit. The man gave her the outfit, and she handed it to Jennifer and the little girl ran to back room.  
  
"So will you join me in the war?" Kenshin asked as Jennifer disappeared into another room.   
  
"I will, but we have to wait until Kitten is two, at least!" Brande spoke softly.   
  
"Alright we'll wait." He said looking at her, a blush coming across his cheeks. 'She's gorgeous.' His thoughts made his blush deepened.  
  
"Kenshin?" Brande's concerned voice broke his thoughts.   
  
"Brande?" He asked her lowly, his face getting closer to hers and his eyes slowly closing. "I-"   
  
"Mamma! Daddy!" Jennifer's sweet voice made them back off with a slight blush on their faces. "Don't I wook pitty!" Jennifer said twirling around for the older teens.   
  
"You look beautiful!" Brande said getting on her knees and picking up the toddler.   
  
"That you do Jennifer, that you do." Kenshin said, face finally back to normal.  
  
"Let's get home to make dinner." Brande said as she paid for the outfit.  
  
"Night Daddy." Jennifer said as Kenshin tucked her in.   
  
"Night." He walked out of the room that he had slept in the first week he stayed there, now it was her room and he slept with Brande. When he walked into his and Brande's room, he saw her already asleep on their bed. Kenshin walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in. Brande was facing him in the bed. "Your so beautiful." He told her out loud. He moved a peice of hair and gently kissed her on the forehead. Kenshin pulled her into his arms and fell asleep, a small smile on his face.  
  
The next morning Brande woke up, once again, in Kenshin's warm embrace. She blushed slightly. Brande carfuly, so not to wake up the sleeping man on the other side got out of the bed. As a second thought she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She then left to prepare breakfast.   
  
After awhile Kenshin and Jennifer woke to the smell of breakfast cooking as usual.   
  
"Morning!" Brande said happily as Kenshin entered the room.   
  
"Morning." Kenshin said as she hugged her from behind. "Smells great." He said as he let go to sat the table.  
  
Jennifer came into the room, yawing. "Morning Kitten." Both of her parents said when they saw her.  
  
"Mowning." She repeated tiredly as she sat at the table waiting for her food. Brande placed the food on the table and they started to eat.  
  
Seven months later Brande was in Jennifer's room packing some cloths and afew toy's. Kenshin, Jennifer and Blazer waited in the living room. A minute later she came out with a small backpack on.   
  
"Let's go." Brande said and they walked out of their house. Jennifer was on Blazers back as they walked through the forest and into the village.  
  
"Um Brande..." Kenshin said looking at the ground. "I... Thanks for coming." He said smiling at her.   
  
"No prob!" Brande smiled up at him.   
  
"Momma let's go kick ut!" Jennifer said thrusting her little arm in the air.   
  
"Alright, Kitten." Brande laughed out, her black eyes sparkled playfully. "Let's go, Ken-kun!" She ran ahead with Kenshin and Blazer right behind her.   
  
"Wee!" Jennifer giggled riding on Blazer's back, griping tightly. The tiger and man caught up with her. She looked beside her, on her right, and smiled at Kenshin. She looked to her left and smiled at Blazer and Jennifer. They were her family. Brande giggled and ran out of the vilage with the others beside her, she was finally happy.  
  
They had spent the last four years fighting side by side, both well known now for their fighting. Brande and Kenshin, the Dragon and the Battousai, were the Hitakori's. They lived up to their reputation too. Every enemy they fought died. They were an unbeatable team. They would fight while Blazer watched over Jennifer. But Brande knew it would end soon. Not more than a year ago she had discovered a way to concentrate her energy so they could return to the future, even if it was just for a visit, the two had wanted to stay in this time. Now all she had to do was have her and Kenshin go their separate ways. That, she knew, would be the most difficult part.   
  
As soon as Jennifer regained all of her mamories they would go back home for a small visit. Brande had already finshed her schooling and home schooled Jennifer. Jennifer had also already started to regain some of her mamories, so it wouldn't be long before they left. Brande had to do it and do it now. She walked up to Kenshin sadly, Jennifer and Blazer waited a ways away.  
  
"Kenshin?" Brande asked softly.   
  
"Yes?" Kenshin was afraid of what would come next.   
  
"Remember when I said that the three of us would one day have to leave you?" Kenshin nodded, slowly becoming more frightened. "Well, it's time." Brande said softly, head bowed so he couldn't see her face or the lone tear that maniged to escaped from her eye.   
  
"Then, this is good bye." He spoke sadly.   
  
"Yes." She said turning her back to him, her voice as cold as it was when they had frist met. "It is." She walked away from him, slowly.   
  
When she was out of sight Kenshin let a tear slide down face. "Good bye, my love." He whispered. He then wiped the tear off and put on a cold expresion, walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
Brande walked up to the white tiger and the six year-old girl on his back. "It's done. Lets go. " She stated and they walked off.   
  
"Bye Daddy." Jennifer said sadly as she looked behind her. "I'll miss you." She turned back around as Blazer started to run, Brande by his side, also running. Jennifer bent down low, so the tiger's speed could increase a little.   
  
'I'll miss you love.' Brande thought as she and Blazer sped up. Both the child and women thought that they would never see the man again.  
  
Jennifer had regained her mamories about two months after they left Kenshin. The trio were now getting ready to go to the futrue to visit their old friends. "Are you sure you won't want to stay with your real parents, Kitten?" Brande asked the little girl.  
  
"Yap." Jennifer said. She may remamber her other family but she wanted to stay with Brande and Blazer.   
  
"Alright then let's get going." Brande said as she and Jennifer got on blazer's back, Jennifer in front of Brande. Blazer started to run, fast. As he was runing Brande started to chant incoherent words. Soon the trio was surrounded by a silverish-black light and disappeared.  
  
They soon reappeared in an alleyway near a hotel, that allowed pets. They walked out of the alley and went to the front of the building. As people passed by and saw Blazer, they would run away quickly.   
  
Brande walked into the Hotel . "You allow all types of animals right?" She asked the man at the desk coldly.  
  
"Y-yes!" The man stammered frightened by the girl in front of him.   
  
Brande's cold eyes didn't soften one bit for the man in front of her. "Good." She glared, disgusted by the cowering man. "One room." She said and paid the man as he gave her the key, 'Room 12' printed on the key ring.   
  
Brande walked out of the building and went to Blazer, she noticed three girls about her age and a teen standing around him and Jennifer. "Hey." Brande said monotone, but her eyes showed a hint of joy towards the girls. The small group turned from the child to look at the women behind them.   
  
"Brande?!" A girl with short black hair exclaimed when she saw her.   
  
"Hey Lily." Brande said, her smirked widened. "Jenn why didn't you tell me they were here?" Brande said to the little girl.  
  
"Sorry mamma." Jennifer said smiling.   
  
"That's your daughter!" A girl with brown skin and long black hair in braided pigtails exclaimed.   
  
"I adopted Jennifer when she turned into an infant." Brande said with a shrugged. The other four's jaws dropped.   
  
"That's Jennifer?" The youngest of the group excaimed pointing at the toddler.   
  
"Is it realy that hard to believe, Melody?" Jennifer asked her, once younger, now older, cousin. The small group of friends was happy to be reunited with the two missing campions. They walked into her room and begain to talk.   
  
"Were have you been?" A girl with long light orange hair and crystal blue eyes asked.   
  
"The past, fighting in the Magi revolution." Brande stated simply. The girls jaw dropped.   
  
"You mean all this time we thought you were dead and you're off havin' the time of your life in some war!" April, the dark skinned girl, exclaimed.  
  
"That's no fair!" Keely, the orange head, whined.   
  
"Yeah? Well then you should meet daddy then!" Jennifer smiled at them. The girls all looked at Brande, surprised.   
  
"Kitten!" She yelled as she was bombarded with questions. "Yes. No. Of coarse not! I told you I adopted her. You shouldn't be asking me that young lady!" Brande answer all of their questions.   
  
"So are you going to stay here?" Lily asked her. Blazer and Jennifer looked at Brande to see how she would answer. Brande looked down sadly.   
  
"No, we'll be leaving in a month." She didn't look up at them.  
  
"Will then we'll just have ta have alotta fun then won't we!" April shouted happily. Brande looked up with a small smirk on her face.   
  
"All right then. But it's time for you to go to bed, Kitten." Brande said turning to the little girl.   
  
"Alright, momma! Night everyone!" She said as she went to the bathroom to change.   
  
"How cuuutttee!" Lily said as she watched the miniature Jennifer bounce out of the room.   
  
"Yeah." Brande whispered softly. "She is." The girls turned to face her.   
  
"You really consider her yours don't cha?" Melody asked her oldest friend.   
  
Brande turned to her. "I've raised her since she was only a few months old. I have the right, Melody." Brande's tone softened as she spoke.   
  
"Yes you do." Keely said. "But dose she remamber her real parents?" She finished.  
  
"Yes." Brande answered.  
  
"Well what if she wants to stay with them?" Lily asked her curiously.  
  
"I don't. I want to stay with mamma." Jennifer answered as she came into the living room to say good night to her mother and friends. "Night mamma." She said as she hugged Brande.  
  
"Night Kitten." Brande hugged her back.   
  
"Night Melody. Night April. Night Lily. Night Keely." She hugged each one of them and went to the bedroom.  
  
"Night Jennifer!" The four said in unison.   
  
They then turned to Brande and begain to talk about old times, what happened while she was away, and what she had done in the six years she had been 'dead'.A week after they returned, Brande and Jennifer went to visit their families as old friends of their daughters. Right now they were out side Jennifer's house.  
  
"Are you ready for this Kitten?" Brande asked the child holding her hand.   
  
Jennifer gulped and nodded slowly. "I think so."  
  
Brande looked down at her and nodded. "Alright then. Lets go then." They started for the house.  
  
"I wish Blazer were here." Jennifer mumbled to herself, but Brande heard it and giggled softly. She raised her hand and knocked on the wood door in front of her. Soon a man in his fity's, it seemed, answered. He looked at me then at Jennifer.   
  
"Yes?" He said still looking at Jennifer, slightly surprised.   
  
"I'm an old friend of Jennifer's and had just heard she had passed on. I had just gotten back to town last week when I was told." Brande said calmly, while Jennifer hid behind her legs.  
  
"Oh." The man said as he looked back at Brande. "Come in." He opened the door wider so they could enter. "Is that your child?" Mr. Khem asked motioning to Jennifer.   
  
"Yes. I adopted her when she was an infant." Brande stated calmly, siting on the couch with Jennifer on her lap.  
  
"Oh. She looks like Jennifer when she was that age, except her hair is longer." Mr. Khem said sadly. They spent ten more minutes talking then another ten with Mrs. Khem, she had also played with Jennifer a bit. "Well we must be going now. Jennifer has to do her study's." Brande stated as she stood up.   
  
"Really? What school dose she go to?" Mrs. Khem asked her.  
  
"I home school her." Brande said as they made their way for the door.   
  
"Thank you for the visit, it was nice of you." Mr. Khem said as he and Mrs. Khem watched them get into a car and drive away.   
  
"That was nice, ah Kitten?" Brande said as she drove to her old house.   
  
"Mhmm." Jennifer said tiredly, falling asleep while Brande drove.  
  
They got to Brande's house in about ten minutes, thanks to Brande's driving, and Jennifer didn't wake. Brande got out of the car and went to get Jennifer out. She picked Jennifer up and went to the door. She knocked on it and waited for an answer.   
  
"Yeah?" A boy about nine answered it.   
  
"Hey kid, Mary here?" Brande asked the boy, she new it was Jacob though.   
  
"Brande I know it's you." Jacob said matter of factly.   
  
"So were's mom?" Brande asked dropping the act, while Jacob hugged his older sister.   
  
"In her room, come on." Jacob lead her to their mothers bedroom.   
  
"Mom wake up." Brande said as she shook her mom awake.  
  
"Yeah wakey wakey, Grandma!" Jennifer pounced up and down, she had woken up when they came in the room.  
  
"Uh? When did you have a kid." Jacob looked utterly shocked.   
  
Jennifer giggled. "I'm adopted, Uncle Jakey!" She laughed as she began to jump on the bed. When Mary heard 'Uncle Jakey' she shot up in bed.  
  
"What!" She looked at the little girl on the bed. "Hu?" she asked confused.   
  
"She's mine, mom." She then look beside her. When she saw Brande sitting there her eyes went wide, and she tackled Brande in a big hug.   
  
"You're alive! I knew it!" Mary cried on her daughters shoulder. All of the sudden, but not unexcepted by Brande, she pulled away. "Where have you been?" She demanded in a motherly tone.   
  
"In the past fighting in a war and raising my Kitten and Blazer." Brande stated simply.   
  
"Oh." Mary believed her but she was still a bit confused. They spent about two hours there then decided to have a family reunion at a restaurant, after Brande told her she and Jennifer would be leaving again. They would have it that night. Mary also told her that she would be staying the night there, and that Star and Billy were too.  
  
About a month later Brande, Jennifer and Blazer were getting ready to leave once again. Brande had made sure that no one knew were they would be at so they couldn't try to get them to stay. She was needed back in the past to help in the war. She and Jennifer climbed on Blazer's back in the same order as last time. He started to run as fat as he could, while Brande chanted the spell. The trio glowed the same silverish-black then were gone.  
  
They appeared back at their house. Brande and Jennifer got off of Blazer and the three walked into their home.   
  
"That was fun mamma." Jennifer said as she yawned tiredly.   
  
"Yes but it's your bed time, Kitten." Brande said as she helped Jennifer change int her nightgown.  
  
"Night mamma." She said as she climbed into the bed.   
  
"Night Kitten." Brande tucked her in and kissed her good night. Brande left the room and went to the one she had once shared with Kenshin. "I'll never get used to waking up alone." She said as she shook her head, she had Kenshin since she was six-teen. "Batter get some rest. We leave again tomorrow." She looked at her wrist watch. 'Ten o'clock.' She thought then fell onto her bed, instantly falling asleep. Waking the next morning and leaving once again, with Blazer and Jennifer by her side.  
  
About a year later the war had ended, they had won. The trio became wonders. It's been four years since then. Brande, now twenty-five, had the same silver-streaked brown hair, that now when down reached the ground and, when up, reached her calves, and the same black, empty eyes.   
  
Jennifer, now ten, had the same red-streaked black hair that reached mid-back, and the same innocent violet eyes, though now they had the knowledge that a fighter would have shining in them. Both wore the same outfits they had worn before, but now they were their sizes.   
  
"Blazer I don't think that there is an Inn here, at all." Jennifer told the tiger beside her. They had decided to split up to cover more ground, Jennifer and Blazer together, Brande on her own, they would meet at the Kamiya dojo in an hour. It had been thirty minutes and they still hadn't found one.   
  
"There aren't any Inn's here." Came a voice from behind them. Both Jennifer and Blazer turned to see a women about eight-teen, with long black hair tied with a ribbon and dark blue eyes, standing behind them, smiling.   
  
"Oh." Jennifer thought out loud.   
  
"You can stay with me though. I have plenty of room at the dojo. My name is Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru stuck her hand out so the girl could shake it.  
  
Jennifer, too, stuck out her hand and shook Kaoru's offered hand. "Jennifer." She said then pointed to the tiger. "And that's Blazer." Blazer nodded at her.   
  
"Kaoru-dono why do.." The voice trailed of when saw Jennifer and Blazer. "Jennifer?"   
  
Jennifer looked up at her name. When she saw who said it her face lit up. "Daddy!" She shouted and ran up to hug him, Blazer right behind her.   
  
"Daddy?" Kaoru asked confused.   
  
Kenshin dropped what he had in his arms and bent down to hug Jennifer. "Kitten!" He laughed out as she tackled him to the ground. "It's You! It's you!" He shouted. "What are you doing here? Is Dragon here? Where is she?" He asked the confused little girl.  
  
"What was that?" Jennifer asked him, her head tilted to the side. As he was about to answer the group heard, what sounded like, soft foot steps on the roof of the building in front of them.  
  
"What is that?" A tall man in his late teens early twenty's, with spiked brown hair and light grey eyes, asked as he and a ten year-old boy, with spiky black hair and brown eyes, joined them.   
  
"Kitten!" Said the women that had just jumped off the building. She landed on her feet perfectly and looked at the group around her Kitten one by one. When her eyes landed on the man that held her they widened. "Kenshin?" She whispered at first. "Kenshin!" Brande ran up to him and tackled him in a huge hug.   
  
"Brande!" Kenshin yelled hugging her back.  
  
"Mamma, dose this meen we can stay together now?" Jennifer asked her. Kenshin looked at the child then at the women he once, and still, loved, hoping she would say yes.   
  
"If Kenshin wants us to." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yes!" Kenshin exclaimed huging her closer to him.   
  
"Then yes we'll stay together." Jennifer smiled. "Did ya hear that Blazer we're a family again!" Blazer roard happly as the couple laughed, Brande and Jennifer still on Kenshin.   
  
The other three looked at the small family completely lost.  
  
"So you're back together then, Himora?" Said a deep voice from behind them. The group turned to see Misao and Aoshi, his hands around her waist.   
  
"Aoshi! Be nice!" Misao scolded him.   
  
Brande got up. "I don't think he knows how." She stated calmly.   
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "And you do, Dragon?"   
  
She smirked. "Didn't say I did." Again the three looked at the group in front of them.   
  
"You're the Dragon?!" Kaoru exclaimed dumbfounded.  
  
"The one who fought along side the Battousai?!" Sanosuke, the tall one with the spiked hair, asked shocked that it was a girl.   
  
"The Hitakori?!" Was all Yahiko, the young boy, could get out.   
  
Kenshin and Jennifer got up as well. "Yes that she is." Kenshin said smiling. Sanosuke bent down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"So she's the one then, ne?" He smirked when a blush made it's way to Kenshin's cheek. "That's definitely a yes." He stated out loud.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, she had been listening to Brande tell her why Jennifer called Kenshin daddy. After Brande finshed explaining she heard Sanosuke say that. "What's a yes?"   
  
Kenshin's blush reddened and he covered Sano's mouth, when he tryed to tell them. "N-nothing!" He stuttered.  
  
The girls shrugged it off, while the other guys looked at him with the 'we'll talk later' look. Kenshin gulped, they all had it, except Sano who had the ' you tell or I will' look. 'Oh no.' He thought frantically. He new he wouldn't be able to escape this.   
  
"Why don't we go back to the dojo and get to know you two better, ok?" Kaoru suggested.   
  
Sano got a devilish glint in his eyes. 'OH! I'll get Kenshin for sure with this one.' His smirk widened as he put his arm around Brande's shoulder .   
  
Kenshin's face went red. 'Why the hell did he do that! I'll murder his'  
  
"Get your hands off or I'll remove it myself!" Brande's deadly voice cut through his thoughts.   
  
Kenshin smirked and ran up to Brande to talk with her.   
  
Sano was thoughly frightened. 'Eep!' He thought when Kenshin gave him a glared that promised a slow, painful death if he tryed that stunt again. 'Keep awaaayyy from them!' He noted mentally, as he started to head back to the dojo with Kaoru, talking quietly amongst them selves. Both the children in the group saw the look Sano received Kenshin. They shrugged and walked off together.   
  
"My names Jennifer." Jennifer said as she extened her hand.   
  
Yahiko extended his hand as well and shook hers. "I'm Yahiko." He said and they begain to walk again, talking about ways to get Kinshen and Brande together. 


	2. Note, not chapter

Note.  
  
Alright I forgot to do a disclaimer sorry. I own the two girls, and the song Past and Present Love  
  
Oh I had changed my name from comicuranus to chaos06 because I like this one better, so I did not steel my own story!  
  
R&R please!!!  
  
Bai Bai! 


End file.
